


2 handkerchiefs and a smile

by hyunjilix25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, SAKUATSU ENDGAME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjilix25/pseuds/hyunjilix25
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi fell in love three times in his life
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Amanai Kanoka, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	2 handkerchiefs and a smile

Sakusa Kiyoomi fell in love three times in his life.

The first person he fell in love with was Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ever steady and constant, Wakatoshi-kun. They met during the All Japan Middle School Athletics Tournament, and it was love at first handkerchief. They were similar. Same passion for volleyball, same serious personality, same idiosyncrasies, same luck. It was easy to fall in love, comfortable even. And all up until high school they’ve been together. Despite the distance between their schools, it was quite easy to keep their relationship stable. Both of them weren’t clingy or needed constant affection anyways. That was until Wakatoshi graduated and suddenly they just didn’t have time for each other. It took a hundred missed calls, ignored texts, and cancelled dates ‘til they called it off. Ushijima Wakatoshi was his first love and first heartbreak. It was easy to fall in love with Wakatoshi, but Sakusa later realizes, it was also quite easy to fall out of love with him. Maybe it just wasn’t the right time for them.

During his 2nd year at the Nationals he met Kanoka Amanai from Niiyama girl’s vb team. She was crying about being rejected by some guy, but Sakusa has never seen a girl so pretty (even when she was covered in snot). And so, he sat down next to her and gave her his handkerchief and that’s how their friendship started. Even after the Nationals they constantly messaged each other and occasionally went on ~friendly~ dates. He was also introduced to some of her friends, which expanded his social circle. Motoya was quite surprised to see his cousin socializing. He never thought he would be willing to step out of his comfort zone just to make someone else happy. He was content with whatever they had, that was until their 2nd year in college. Kanoka met someone from an org and started dating him. Sakusa was heartbroken, but decided to confess to her anyway. There he was rejected, but he found out that Kanoka started having feelings for him since their 1st year college, but always thought that Sakusa was just too unreachable. Maybe he just missed their right moment. 

Fast forward a few years later. He’s in the black jackals and by now he finally believes that he will be perpetually single and will just live with 2 dogs, a cat, some goldfishes, and maybe a hamster. He was happy tho. The team respected him, but was also pushy enough to make sure that he felt included. He would never admit it but having the other members of the “monster generation” also made him comfortable. He never really thought of anything romantic with anyone from the team. Both Hinata and Bokuto were in love with their respective boyfriends, Miya was just no, and the others were too old, too straight, or were married. 

It wasn’t until after they won their game against the Adlers when he realized, Miya Atsumu has a really nice smile. And after that everything just went downhill. Sakusa just then proceeds with his gay epiphany that hold shit Miya Atsumu is ~apparently~ very hot and very considerate. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HALF NAKED IN A BILLBOARD, MIYA?!”   
“what do you mean omi-omi? I told you guys that I was gonna model for CK in the gc :<“

“here omi-omi, I have a bottle of alcohol. You forgot yours didn’t you? so forgetful omi-omi!”

“OMI LET’S PRACTICE SERVES TOGETHER”

“omi-kun! I saved you a sit beside me! don’t worry I wiped the chair with wet wipes :D”

“omi-omi, let’s watch the replay in my apartment tonight! I cleaned yesterday, I promise!! I even asked motoya about your favorite disinfectant!”

Sakusa, internally: i wanna fucking d i e 

It took him about 3 months to finally realize that shit he’s about to pull a Hinata and Bokuto and fall in love with his setter. And so being the ever too blunt jerk that he is, decided to just straight out tell Miya about his feelings while he was cooking dinner for them during their friday movie night. 

“Hey Miya, I think I like you”  
“...what?”  
“Are you deaf, Miya? You’re already dumb you can’t be deaf too.”  
“Shit wait omi, you like me?”  
“Fuck I’m regretting this already”

And cue the romantic montage where all of their teammates and close friends are all equally amused and disgusted with them. 

Suna: I cannot believe Atsumu is /t h i s/ clingy  
Motoya: I can’t believe Sakusa is letting him  
Hinata and Bokuto: *taking pictures because sakuatsu is their new religion*

Sakusa Kiyoomi noticed Atsumu because of his smile, ever radiant and confident, probably brighter than the sun if he was honest. But, he fell in love with Atsumu because he loves volleyball as much as him, and practiced just as much. Because he literally dreams of the idiot way too much. He fell in love because Atsumu always has wipes on his pocket and alcohol on his bag. He fell in love because Atsumu makes the dumbest jokes which he secretly finds funny. He fell in love because Atsumu found out that he actually finds his dumb jokes funny, so he took it upon himself to always make them. He fell in love because even though they have different habits and idiosyncrasies, Atsumu still took the time to learn all of his. Because he always respected his boundaries, but still pushes him outside his comfort zone. He fell in love because everything was just brighter with him. Because he never once thought that he could ever love someone this much, but apparently he could. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi fell in love three times in his life. The first one was comfortable, as easy as falling asleep. The second was fun, it was something new and exciting. But the third time he fell in love was the deepest. It was probably the most frustrating and embarrassing too. But maybe Atsumu Miya was just his right time at the right moment.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda inspired by “it’s you” by Henry 
> 
> tbh this is just me stress writing so not really that good might edit later
> 
> Also posted on my twitter @hyunjilix_ let’s be moots :(((


End file.
